


waiting for the tide

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Cobra Swan, Captain Duckling, F/M, fallforcs 2018, fluffy and angsty all at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: Captain Hook provides safe passage to Arendelle to Princess Emma and her son, Prince Henry. Emma and Hook hate each other at first—he believing that she’s a haughty princess and her believing he’s nothing more than a dirty pirate—and they’re both about to realize how wrong they are.





	waiting for the tide

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn’t heard, I was judiciouscoot in the @fallforcs event! I wrote this fic because I’m a huge sucker for Captain Duckling and I felt like there wasn’t enough of it, so now you have this piece of fic!
> 
> Once again, I couldn’t have done this without @ilovemesomekillianjones and her neverending and patience as my beta, and a special shoutout to the wonderful @rouhn who made a beautiful banner for me (see below!). It’s absolutely stunning and everything I could’ve wanted for this fic.

* * *

 

Killian leaned back in his usual corner of the tavern. He quite liked the port of Misthaven. Piracy was not a hanging crime here, and while he was wanted for some petty crimes, many of the guards paid him no mind as long as he didn’t cause too much of a scene.

After all, the King and Queen had much bigger issues on their hands than the likes of him. Rumors had begun to fly about the Evil Queen and the Dark One teaming up to take the throne from Queen Snow. And while Killian had his own grudges against the Dark One, he had no interest in attacking the Dark One when the man was backed by the Evil Queen.

After all, he prided himself on survival.

He was nursing a rum when the door opened, and two people stepped into the tavern. They turned away from the main crowd, so only their hoods were visible, but Killian could see them clearly: a man and a woman, starting to show their age.

They weren’t regular tavern goers. Their rigid posture and furtive glances gave them away almost immediately. He chuckled to himself, thinking they were awful at keeping themselves discreet when they came his way.

“Well this ought to be good,” he muttered to himself, leaning back against the wall. “M’lady,” he said with a smirk. “This ought to be an interesting proposition with that gentleman right beside you. Must be quite the boring marriage then, eh?”

“We should just go,” the man hissed to the woman.

“No, David, we need to do this,” the woman replied sadly.  “We need to do this for Emma.” She sat in front of Killian and looked up at the man who accompanied her. With a sigh, the man sat down and held her hand with a sigh.

“Captain Hook. I understand that you have one of the fastest ships in all the realms,” the woman started, “and are an incredibly fearsome pirate captain.”

“Aye,” Killian replied, leaning back in his chair. “You heard correctly. And well done trying to flatter my ego, love.” He crossed his arms, trying to figure out who this woman was. He’d seen her face before, he was sure of it.

“We need passage for two to Arendelle,” David cut in roughly. “Can you do it or not?” The woman squeezed his hand softly and gave him a look of rebuke.

“And what do you need to go to Arendelle for? I’d hate to get caught up in something untoward. Or worse yet, one of Queen Elsa’s infamous blizzards,” Killian responded wryly, looking back and forth between the couple.

“You’re a pirate with a reputation longer than my sword, what do you care about propriety?” David demanded, slamming his hand on the table.

“David!” the woman said exasperatedly. She turned to Killian and added, “We just need safe passage away from the Evil Queen for our daughter and another family member.”

“Snow, it’s clear he won’t take this seriously, we should just-” David started, but Snow held her hand up for silence.

It was then that Killian understood. Before him sat the King and Queen of Misthaven. And they were asking him for a favor. A centuries old sting resurfaced as he remembered Liam, and he instantly declined their request. “Sorry, I don’t do favors for royals.”

David started to get upset but Snow didn’t seem flustered in the least. “Of course you will, because we’re going to pay you for your time and troubles. What is your price?” she said calmly, sitting straight up and looking him in the eye. She took her hood off so that there was nothing stopping Killian from making direct eye contact with her. “You know who we are, and so you know money is no hardship for us.”

Her stare was hard and confident. In spite of himself, Killian found himself grinning. He quite liked her spunk. “Fifteen thousand gold coins,” he said, leaning in. “And if I’m granted asylum in your kingdom, I’ll have your family there in two weeks. Do we have an accord?”

“Yes,” Snow said immediately, flourishing a paper.

“You had that made already? How did you know I would accept? How did you know that’s what I would ask for?” Killian asked bemusedly, reading over the terms to make sure they were up to snuff.

“I’d be a pretty poor Queen and an even worse bandit if I didn’t know my mark,” Queen Snow responded with a smirk of her own. When Killian returned the paper to her, she signed and pulled her hood back up. “Thank you, Captain. Your cargo will arrive at the dock at midnight tomorrow night.”

Queen Snow was gone before he could blink, but King David moved more slowly. “This is my daughter, my family you’re in charge of, pirate,” he told Killian, making sure to tower over him. “And whatever deal you have struck with my wife will be undone if anything happens to my daughter, do you understand me?”

“You have my word,” Killian replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You are protecting my family, my life,” the King told Killian fiercely. “And I don’t know if you’d understand what a man like me would do for his family. What I am willing to do for my family. So I need you to protect them like I would. Do you understand?”

Somehow, he understood.

* * *

A gentle footfall at the bottom of the gang plank grabbed his attention. The clear sky and bright moon above weren’t quite enough to illuminate the emerald green cloak making its way up to the deck of his ship. Remnants of dead leaves clung to the cloak’s hem as the figure came closer.

Killian knew that this was the woman, _the princess_ he had been waiting for. He still couldn’t believe that the King and Queen of the realm had entrusted their daughter’s life to the notorious Captain Hook.

Moreover, he still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to do this.

But then the King’s pleading words about his family, and the fire in his eyes when talking about what he’d do for them, rang through his mind. He snorted.

“What’s so funny, pirate?“

The hood of the cloak revealed Princess Emma, just as imperious as he’d thought she’d be, glowering down at him. Now that she was closer, he could see she only carried a pack on her back, and a heavy bundle in her arms.

He’d already decided that he could wipe that look off of her face no problem. Just because he had agreed to protect her and grant her safe passage, didn’t mean he couldn’t rile her up a little bit.

"Nothing, your highness,” Killian said with a smirk. “Though, I must say, green certainly is your color."

"I am a princess, and you will show me the respect owed to me by that title,” she told him briskly.

The scowl that formed on her face only caused his smirk to deepen. Although, two weeks together with that attitude was going to be torture, he could already tell. He wasn’t wrong though. The green of the cloak highlighted the green of her eyes, and her golden, wavy hair certainly stood out against the darkness of the cloak.

“I am here because I was promised safe passage to Arendelle,” she said, stepping closer to him. “Nothing more. Am I clear?"

"Crystal,” he said, leaning into her, and she took a step backward. Before he knew it, she had dropped the bundle in her arms and he was up against the mast with a knife to his throat. “Ooh, you are a tough lass aren’t you?” he drawled at her.

“Mama?” The pack on her back rustled and a little face with brown eyes peered back at him. “Mama, what’s going on?"

Killian’s eyes widened. He remembered that the King had requested passage for two, but he had assumed that another adult would be joining them. It occurred to him then that the princess had carried her son on her back, all the way from the castle. He found himself momentarily awed by the young woman before him and her fortitude and bravery.

Prince Henry was Princess Emma’s five year old son, born from a torrid affair with the Dark One’s son, Baelfire. Killian now suspected that part of Rumplestiltskin and Regina’s combined alliance and pursuit of the throne had something to do with the boy, given Baelfire’s untimely death. Knowing all that, he couldn’t help but be impressed with the bold young woman’s dedication to keeping her son protected.

Emma stepped away from him and knelt down so Henry could clamber off her back. She winced slightly as bony elbows and knees collided with her side. "I was just making something clear to our host,” she told her son sweetly, picking him up and settling him on her hip. “Isn’t that right, Captain?” At this, she fixed Killian with a hard glare, her chin held high just like her mother had in the tavern.

“Aye,” Killian said, bowing to the prince and princess. “Captain Hook at your service.” He couldn’t help the smile as Henry whispered to his mother that this man was a pirate. But the whisper wasn’t filled with anger or disgust. It was filled with wonder and excitement.

“Yes. Captain Hook.” Her voice lingered hesitantly on his moniker. “He’ll be taking us to visit your Auntie Elsa in Arendelle. Won’t that be fun?” Henry nodded and she kissed his forehead. Her hand came to cup the back of Henry’s head protectively, which meant one thing to Killian: if anything happened to Henry, his neck would have a date with the gallows before he could blink.

“A faster and safer ship in all the realms there isn’t, young master,” he boasted, putting in a little flare to make the boy giggle. “Now, allow me to show you to your room and we’ll begin our journey."  

Princess Emma bit her lip and cast a look behind her, whether a look of longing and farewell, or a look to make sure they hadn’t been followed he wasn’t sure, before nodding resolutely.  

Before leading them down the stairs to his own quarters, he lingered on deck to tap his foot three times against the gangplank. This was a signal to the crew to begin prepping the ship for departure as silently as they could. They needed to be off before any of Regina’s spies or soldiers could find them.

"The Captain’s quarters,” he told them. He’d tidied up, and set up an additional hammock beside his bed, glad he had done so.

“You’re giving us your room?” the princess asked, turning to him. “But where will you sleep?” She seemed touched, the hauteur she had shown him starting to slip away.

And he couldn’t have that, he had a reputation to uphold, after all. Letting a princess see the softer side of him was not on his agenda at all. “Worried about me are you?” he leered. “Well, I could stay here and protect you and the lad if you’d like."

Emma rolled her eyes, an action that was decidedly not princess-like, and asked in exasperation, "Do you ever stop flirting? It’s already boring and tiresome and I have only had the _decided_ pleasure to be in your company for five minutes."

Oh, this was going to be fun. He had no idea the princess was a sharp wit as well as beautiful. He was about to reply, something to the effect of if he had more than five minutes he’d show her how pleasurable his company could be, when Henry piped up, "Mama, what’s flirting?"

His face colored briefly, embarrassed that he’d been caught by a small child. Despite the teasing and prodding, it was bad form to flirt with a woman in front of her small child.

He had hoped Emma hadn’t noticed the blush, but one look at her face told him that he hadn’t such luck. With a smirk of her own, Emma turned to Killian and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Why don’t you ask the Captain, Henry?"  

Damn this woman.

* * *

Emma’s eyes searched the cabin once Captain Hook left, really giving it an analytical eye. It was spacious enough for her to be comfortable, but the decorations and furniture were minimal. Beside the Captain’s bed and Henry’s hammock, there was a desk, a bookshelf that was practically overflowing, and a small table with two chairs.

  
She bit her lip, worrying for a moment there would be no place to safely hide her son. It was something she’d become used to in the years after Baelfire’s death. She never liked being in a place where Henry couldn’t hide, and several rooms in the palace were outfitted with fake drawers and hidden panels so Henry could hide in them as needed.

They had no such luxuries here.

_Have I really done the right thing? Is fleeing on a pirate ship really safer than staying to fight the Evil Queen and the Dark One? Is being stuck with Captain Hook really the best option I have?_ she wondered.

Emma scowled, thinking of the overly flirtatious pirate captain that was going to be escorting them to Arendelle. She already couldn’t wait to leave him behind. He was irritating, the kind of irritating she’d seen many a times in court from men who were attractive and knew it.

Was Captain Hook really as attractive as he thought himself to be? With his too blue eyes, his scruffy cheeks, and the deep timbre of his voice…not that Emma noticed.

“He’s not _that_ attractive anyway,” she muttered to herself, her cheeks turning pink when the echo of her words reached her ears. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, especially not in front of Henry.

Shaking her head, she bit her lip again, trying to reorient herself with her original task: finding Henry a safe hiding place.

Henry clung to her skirt, his anxious face mirroring his mother’s almost exactly. She looked down at him and ran her hand through his hair before kneeling. “It’s okay, my Henry. We’re going to be just fine,” she soothed.

“Why aren’t Nana and Poppa coming with us?” Henry asked softly, linking his arms around her neck. Emma wrapped him up in a tight hug, cupping the back of his head.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she tried to focus on the warm weight of her son in her arms. He was so young, too young, to be caught up in all of this. She had gone most of her life without dealing with the harder parts of being heir to the throne.

“Why did we leave in the middle of the night? I know we are going to visit Auntie Elsa, but I’m scared, Mama,” he whispered into her ear.

“I know,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I know you’re scared. If I’m honest, Henry, I’m really scared too. But I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“This isn’t a regular visit to Auntie Elsa, is it?” Henry murmured in a small voice, and Emma squeezed him tighter, her eyes still closed. She loved how perceptive he could be, but it was times like this she wished she could do more to shield him from everything, or that he could enjoy his childhood without having to worry.

“No, it’s not,” she told him, and her eyes opened so she could look him in the eye. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and added, “Nana and Poppa are staying in the castle so that they can make sure everyone is safe. You and I are leaving so that we can see if Auntie Elsa can’t help us keep our people safe.”

“Who will keep us safe?” Henry questioned.

“I will,” Emma promised, pressing her forehead to his. It was then that she saw a wardrobe out of the corner of her eye. She walked toward it and opened it, beckoning Henry closer. “If you ever feel frightened and Mama can’t protect you, you come hide in here, okay?” she murmured.

Henry nodded and then raised his arms silently asking to be held. Emma was more than happy to comply. Anxiety swirled in her gut as she thought of her parents. She squeezed Henry closer, trying to ignore the guilt that coursed through her. It was all her fault, she should be there to stay and fight.

But her parents had insisted that her main priority was Henry and that she needed to give him his best chance. They needed to give her, _her_ best chance. And she supposed they were right.

But it didn’t make things any easier to be apart from them.

“Mama?” Henry yawned, jerking her out of her thoughts. “I don’t wanna sleep in the hammock. Can I sleep with you?” He cuddled in closer to her, all but burying his face against her neck. Her heart warmed and she smiled in spite of the melancholy she’d been feeling moments before.

“Of course you can sleep with me tonight. I know being in a new place is frightening. We’ll protect each other,” Emma murmured softly, laying him down on the bed. The mattress was softer than she anticipated, and she smiled as Henry snuggled more into it. She took clothes out of the other pack she had brought for the both of them. “Can you stay awake for your night clothes?” she asked.

Henry whined in response and Emma chuckled, quickly getting him changed. He was more of a hindrance than a help in that regard, but she couldn’t blame him for being so tired. It had been a lot for such a small boy in one day.

He seemed to be fast asleep by the time she tucked him underneath the blankets.

She took a little bit longer to change, making sure to blow out the candles in the cabin before she climbed into bed beside her son. The boy sleepily cuddled into her and she smiled, kissing his hair one more time.

“I love you, Henry,” she whispered. “More than all the stars in the sky and all the sands on the beach.”

“Love you too, Mama,” Henry mumbled back.

Emma found herself unable to sleep. The water hitting the hull of the ship and the creaking of the wood had her on edge. She squeezed Henry a little tighter, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart. All of these noises were strange, and not what she was used to when falling asleep.

She almost gave up on the endeavor of sleep until a whisper came at her door, “Princess, we’ve hit open waters. You know that stick in the mud? The one you brought on board? You can take it out now. I’ll keep you safe, just like I promised your parents I would.”

The gentle swaying of the ship and the tone of his voice, calm and amused, took some of her anxiety away. She liked that he was willing to fire back. Not many people in court, _especially men_ , were willing to go toe to toe with her in a battle of wits.

_Maybe this won’t be awful._ The thought was soothing enough for her exhaustion to really hit her. For the first time since her castle, she felt almost… safe? She scowled, just imagining how smug the pirate captain would be if she admitted to feeling relaxed and safe. “Damn that man,” she mumbled, trying not to grin as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

The sun was barely up and he’d been at the helm all night. He’d gotten a fair distance from Misthaven’s main port, but he’d feel much better once they were closer to Arendelle.

“Captain, a word?” the princess demanded of him, her white nightgown billowing behind her as she walked up the steps to the helm.

He groaned to himself. It was too bloody early for whatever she was about to tell him. “When a woman says that, I find I’m rarely in for a pleasant conversation,” he muttered to himself, his hand tightening around the wheel as he looked over at the princess. Bowing mockingly, he said, “What can I do for you, love?”

The princess blinked rapidly and stopped in her tracks, thrown off by the term of endearment. “I am not your love,” she hissed. “I came to enquire about this. What is this?” the princess demanded, lifting his flask out from her robe. Rum splashed onto the deck and his lips pursed together.

“Rum,” he bit back. “And a bloody waste of it too.” He went to reach to take it back from her, but she lifted her hand away from him and more rum splashed onto the deck. “It’s my flask, princess, nothing more.”

“Were you going to drink this? With my son on board?” the princess demanded, lips pursed together. The hand that wasn’t holding his flask was perched on her hip. “I found this in the desk in my room. How could you be so irresponsible?”

He had to work hard to suppress the flare of anger that rose up in him. This is why he had stopped following royals. She hadn’t even been on his ship for more than a few hours and she was already claiming his room as her own.

“I’m not a servant of yours to command, princess, and it’s certainly not your room,” Killian drawled, leaning in toward Emma. Her scowl deepened but her cheeks turned pink as he got closer. “It’s my ship and I’ll do what I damn well please.” He grinned at her when he realized that she was flustered by how close he was to her. If this was going to happen every time they got close, it would be the most entertaining two weeks of Killian’s life.

His hook crept up to try and get his flask back, but looking into her green eyes caused him to falter. His moment of hesitance allowed Princess Emma to step out of his reach, her cheeks still flushed.

“I don’t want to see anyone drinking while I’m on board, am I clear?” she asked breathlessly. She turned around and began walking back to the cabin. And then she stopped, the autumn air standing still between them. “After you’ve had some rest and if you’re amenable, would you give Henry a tour of the ship? He’s very excited about being on an actual pirate ship,” she asked, not looking at him.

“As you wish, love,”  Killian drawled, snickering when she let out a huff of annoyance. He went back to the helm, humming to himself as he continued to steer the ship. The crew had started their day to day rituals, and Killian let the familiar footfalls and sounds calm him as he continued to steer.

The more calm he became, the heavier his eyes became. Falling asleep at the wheel wouldn’t bode well anyone, and he figured the crew could do without him for a few hours. “Smee,” Killian called. The man scurried up the steps to the helm. Before Smee could even respond, Killian said, “Take the helm, will you? I’m headed to my quarters for awhile.”

“Your quarters, Captain? Where the princess and her son are?” Smee asked.

“Could you ask any louder?” Killian barked, looking around furtively to make sure no one was stopping to openly listen to them. “I don’t think the bloody Dark One heard you!”

While the crew mostly knew the identity of the cargo aboard, he didn’t like the idea of openly discussing it. Something about mentioning Princess Emma and Prince Henry’s identities out loud made him incredibly nervous. He wasn’t sure what had caused the flare of panic to rise up within him, and he internally attributed it to a lack of sleep.

“Oh, right, your temporary quarters,” Smee replied, having the decency to look ashamed.

“Keep an eye on things,” Killian growled, and retreated to sleep.

* * *

A gentle knock on the door roused Killian from his sleep.

“Mr. Captain?” a tiny voice piped up from behind the door. “Mr. Captain? It’s Henry. Mama said you would show me around the ship. And I waited and did all my lessons. So please, Mr. Captain? Can we go now?”

Killian ran his hand over his face, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He laid there for a few more minutes, waking up. It was probably midday by his estimation. The knocking, soft but insistent, sounded again and he repressed a chuckle. He got up, starting to make himself mildly presentable.

“Quit pestering the Captain, boy!” someone growled at the little Prince, but it seemed the Prince would not be deterred.

“He promised I could have a tour of the ship!” Henry replied. “And I did all my lessons, so I can get my tour now.”

Opening the door, he could see Henry staring up at a man at least four times his size, arms crossed and scowling. The spitting image of his mother, Killian thought, but found that the thought didn’t come with a flair of irritation.

“Besides,” Killian replied, coming out of his room. “It’s bad form to back down from a promise, Starkey.” He bowed to Henry, who barely stifled a giggle. “Hello, young sir. Will you pardon me for sleeping in?” He smiled as Henry’s grin widened.

“It’s okay! Sleep is ‘mportant!” the boy said brightly. “I just wanted to see the ship real real bad!” Henry raced ahead to the stairs before racing back to Killian. “Can we go now?” he asked excitedly.  

“Yes, yes,” Killian murmured, stretching out the last of his sleepiness. “Let’s go.”

He led the way for Henry, who immediately sprinted to the ship’s railing once they were back on deck. Killian found himself standing beside the boy to make sure he wouldn’t fall in.

“Are we on the ocean?” Henry asked eagerly. “I’ve never seen the ocean before, cuz we’re stuck in the palace lots.” He leaned up on the railing thoughtfully before adding, “But I liked looking at the trees. ‘Specially when they changed colors. I like the fall, it’s my favorite. Do you like autumn? Did you know that autumn is another name for fall?” Henry looked up at Killian with a big and honest smile that Killian found himself reciprocating warmly.

In its own way, it was refreshing to hear the excited rambling of a child learning about the world for the first time. Henry’s friendly and curious nature made it easy to forget that he was a prince, destined to someday take over the land. And childish giggling? Well, it was something that hadn’t been heard on the Jolly Roger for quite some time.

“I like the autumn, yes,” Killian replied, leaning against the railing.

Henry peered thoughtfully out at the water, giggling whenever the ship made a particularly large splash against the waves. They stood there for awhile before Henry asked, “Have you been a pirate a very long time, Mr. Captain?”

“Aye, that I have,” Killian said. “Much longer than you’ve been alive.” Henry gasped loudly, and Killian continued, “Aye, I have stories from all my many adventures.”

“Can I have one as a bedtime story? Pretty please?” Henry pleaded.

“I suppose so, lad,” Killian chuckled.

“Tonight?” Henry pressed.

“I don’t see why not,” Killian continued.

“Do you promise?” Henry asked, putting his hand out for Killian to shake. Killian shook it, still marveling at this spitfire of a little prince. Henry shook his hand resolutely and said, “Good. Remember, ‘s bad form to go back on promises.”

The serious look on young Henry’s face was the only thing that kept Killian from laughing. It’d been awhile since his own words had been used against him. “Well played, Prince Henry, well played,” he praised, turning to look back over the water.

Henry copied him, looking serious and contemplative again. When Killian looked down, the boy looked up at him and asked, “What’s your name?”

“You know my name, lad. It’s Captain Hook,” Killian replied lightly.

“Your name name,” Henry said in exasperation. “Not your pirate name. I’d like to know your real name.” There was a heavy moment of silence and then: “Please, Mr. Captain? You know my name.”

“It’s Killian,” Killian said quietly. “Killian Jones.” He knelt down in front of Henry. “Very few people know my real name, so I’m trusting you not to tell another man alive. Do you understand?”

Henry nodded. “I promise! I promise not to tell, Killy-un!”

Killian smiled, giving the boy’s shoulder a gentle clasp. “Now, how would you like to go all the way up to the highest point of the ship?”

Henry’s gasp of excitement was worth it.

* * *

Emma wasn’t worried for her son’s safety.

Well, that was a lie. She was worried, but every so often a giggle or some of Henry’s chatter would float down to her and she let it calm her.

As long as Henry was chatty and giggly, he was happy. And if he was happy, that meant he wasn’t injured or scared. And if he wasn’t injured or scared, then he was safe.

There had been half a dozen times where it had been quiet for just a moment too long and Emma would bolt up and head to the door before hearing Henry again. And she would settle, pouring over maps of potential allies, and writing letters to anyone she hoped would listen and help her and her family.

Her foot bounced and she jumped again, this time opting to pace the length of the room. She supposed she could’ve gone up there with Henry and the captain, but that meant spending time with Captain Hook.

Since there was no one else around, she was more than willing to admit that Captain Hook was excellent with Henry. Some of her suitors in the past had been put off by her son, and she instantly made it clear to those men that if they couldn’t accept Henry then they could escort themselves out.

She had been incredibly worried when her parents told her they were leaving on a pirate ship. She’d been worried that the men on board wouldn’t know how to handle a small child, but by and large they seemed to be doing fine with Henry. And Henry was fascinated by all of it, which made Emma feel a little bit more relieved.  
  
At least in that regard.

He was still a cocky, overly flirtatious man in Emma’s opinion.

Her fingers gently skimmed Killian’s flask, finding it easier to calm down as her fingers trailed the cold metal gently.

“We’re all right,” she whispered. “Everything’s–”

A pained cry sounded above her, followed by a loud thud, and she immediately leapt to her feet. Her heart all but seized in her chest because she knew that cry anywhere.

_Henry!_

Grabbing her sword, she raced up the stairs and flung the door open. Henry was sprawled out on his back, a little wooden sword beside him. Captain Hook stood over Henry, his own sword drawn.

“Back away from my son, you bastard!” Emma snarled, moving quickly. Her sword met Killian’s and the sound of ringing steel hung in the air. She thrust the sword wildly at Captain Hook. Her mind wasn’t on form, or even getting her opponent. She only wanted him away from Henry.

Captain Hook staggered a few paces backward, and that was enough time for her to swoop in and scoop Henry into her arms.

Settling him on her hip, she went back into their room and locked the door tight, her sword drawn as she tried to keep the other crewmen on the ship away from her. She settled Henry on the bed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Henry, are you okay?” Emma asked, her eyes frantically scanning her son for injuries. “Did he hurt you?” Henry shook his head and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. She cupped the back of his head and rested her head on his cheek. “I won’t let Captain Hook anywhere near you again,” she whispered.

“Mama–” Henry started, and she squeezed him tighter.

“That’s right,” she soothed, trying to calm the frantic beating of her own heart. “Mama’s right here. Mama’s got you. It’s okay. It’s all okay now…Mama won’t let anything happen to you ever again, okay? And Mama won’t let that awful pirate anywhere near you.” She pressed a kiss to his hair, thankful she’d gotten to Henry before something awful had happened.

“Mama–” Henry tried again, his voice muffled by her dress.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby, we can talk later. Just let Mama hold you, okay? Remember how I told you when we first got here that I’m scared?” Emma whispered, her voice shaking a little bit. “Seeing you hurt makes me scared too.”

Henry nuzzled into her. “‘s okay, Mama,” he told her softly. “I’m not hurt. Don’t be scared. Everything’s okay now.”

Emma’s eyes filled with tears and she squeezed her boy even tighter to her. This boy was the light of her life, and anything happening to him would rip her to shreds. She was pretty sure that everyone knew it, and that included her enemies.

_Was that why Captain Hook attacked my son?_

The rest of the day was spent with Henry close by, and the overwhelming sense of dread and terror any time any set of footsteps sounded near the door. Henry seemed undaunted by the previous attack and any time she felt too afraid, she’d look over at her little boy, who was humming to himself and playing with his toy soldiers and she’d feel better.

As the sun began to set and she got ready for bed, there was a knock on their door.

“Princess Emma?” Captain Hook asked. “I’ve come to read the young prince a bedtime story…”

Emma flung open the door and glowered up at him. “The audacity!” she exclaimed, drawing herself to her tallest. “You attack my son–”

“I didn’t–” Captain Hook interjected.

“Mama–” Henry tried.

“Henry, not now baby,” Emma said patiently before whirling back to Killian ferociously. “You hurt him–”

“If I could just explain–”

“Mama,” Henry tried again.

“And now you want to read him a bedtime story? Who do you think you are?” Emma asked. “So help me, I will make sure you hang for this when we return home–”

“Mama!” Henry bellowed as loud as he could. Flabbergasted, both adults turned to the small boy. Embarrassed by the sudden silence and amount of attention, Henry ducked his head. “Killy-un didn’t ‘tack me,” he said shyly. “I asked him to teach me how to sword fight. I tripped when he was teachin’ me.”

“Oh,” Emma said, all the fight draining out of her.

“An’,” Henry continued. “He promised to tell me a bedtime story about his pirate adventures, an’ to break promises is bad form. Right, Killy-un?”

The boy looked up at Captain Hook for approval, and Emma was surprised to see the fond smile cross Captain Hook’s face as he nodded.

“Lad, I thought I told you that my name is a secret. That you could never tell another man,” Captain Hook said, amusement lacing his words.

“You did,” Henry said. “But Mama is a girl. So it’s okay.”

Captain Hook chuckled and looked to Emma for permission. When Emma nodded, still dumbfounded at the turn of events, Captain Hook entered the room. “Have you done everything your mum said to get ready for bed?”

“A-huh!” Henry exclaimed, clambering up onto the bed. “Story time! Story time!”

Captain Hook quirked an eyebrow at Emma. “What do you say, love?” he asked. “Is it story time?”

“Well, I can’t let you break a promise, that would be ‘bad form’,” Emma replied, doing her best to copy his accent on ‘bad form’. She climbed into bed and held Henry to her chest. The boy giggled and snuggled up against his mother’s chest.

“What are you doing?” Captain Hook asked in confusion.

“I’m staying for story time,” Emma said, leaning back with Henry in her arms. She gave Captain Hook a small smile and he began his story.

Mother and son were completely entranced by the Captain’s words, and the pictures he painted of far off lands and unbelievable creatures. They would laugh and gasp in unison at the appropriate moments, both leaning in with excitement.

When the Captain finished his story, Henry immediately asked, “Can we have another one?”

Captain Hook looked to Emma for guidance and she blinked in surprise, shocked that he would choose to defer to her. Warmly, she smiled down at her son, putting her finger on her chin as she mock thought. “I don’t know…if you’re too excited to sleep, maybe Captain Hook shouldn’t be telling you stories anymore…”

“I’m asleep! I’m asleep!” Henry squeaked and dove under the covers. “G’night, Killy-un!”

“Goodnight, Henry,” Captain Hook said, bowing to Henry. He then gently took Emma’s hand in his and kissed it. “Goodnight, Princess Emma.” He retreated and closed the door behind him.

  
Grinning to herself and ducking her head, Emma held her hand, the hand that he had kissed, to her chest.

“Mama?” Henry piped up softly. “You never apologized to Killy-un for yellin’ at him and callin’ him mean names when he didn’t actually hurt me.”

“I should apologize, shouldn’t I?” Emma asked with a sigh. Henry nodded. She kissed Henry’s forehead and tucked the blankets in around him. “All right, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

He had to stop grinning.

“Pull yourself together, you’re worse than you were in your lieutenant days,” he scolded himself, but the words seemed dampened by the way he was absolutely beaming.

He couldn’t help it though. Watching Princess Emma react to his story, to gasp with excitement and lean in when she wanted to hear more, awakened something within him.

“Pull yourself together, Killian,” he muttered, giving his head a quick shake.

“Captain?” Princess Emma called softly to him. He turned to look at her. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. The cool autumn air gently lifted the hem of her dress and made it flutter about her. “I…” She ducked her head and then picked it up, looking anywhere but him.

Killian nodded encouragingly, taking a small step closer to the Princess.

“Ioweyouanapology.”

“What was that, love?” Killian asked, unable to keep the chuckle from bubbling forth. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

The Princess rolled her eyes but she was smiling. He wasn’t sure why, but his comment gave her the courage to look at him. “I owe you an apology,” she repeated. She licked her lips and added, “Henry explained that you weren’t trying to hurt him, you were trying to teach him how to swordfight.”

“Aye, I was,” Killian replied, scratching behind his ear. “He saw the sword, and said that your father would teach him some day. I thought I’d give him a lesson beforehand, given the state of things…I shouldn’t have overstepped.”

“No, no,” the Princess replied, stepping closer. “I really appreciate what you’ve done for us, really. Your ship, your room, Henry’s tour… the story. Really, it was incredible.” Her eyes lit up with excitement as she added, “Did you really pin Blackbeard to the mast with his own sword?”

“That I did,” Killian said. “You know, you’re pretty handy with a sword yourself, but your form could use some work.”

“What is it with you and form?” Princess Emma teased him.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Killian asked, drawing his sword.

With a bemused smile, Emma drew her own sword. “I’ve already bested you twice,” Emma called, as their blades met. “I don’t know that I need any tips from you on form.”

Killian spun around, dodging a playful blow. “I let you win those times,” he answered, laughing when their blades met again. “Nice parry, Princess, but I can do better than that.” With a push of his sword, he sent her a few steps back.

“If you’re going to jab me with your sword, you might as well call me Emma!” she hollered, bending her knees so she wouldn’t move further back.

“Oh, when I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it,” he leered, but there was no real lasciviousness behind it, getting pushed back when she pushed forward. Emma rolled her eyes and Killian laughed, “Admit it, you walked right into this one.”

“Just like you walked right into this one, Killian!” Emma exclaimed, hooking her leg behind his and sweeping it toward her. Killian went sprawling to the ground, his sword clattering to the ground beside him.

Emma laughed openly and sat down beside him, handing him his flask. When he took it, he really got to look at her for the first time. Freckles dotted her flushed cheeks, her green eyes sparkled with mischief and the moonlight seemed to illuminate her entire face.

_Pull yourself together!_ He took a long drag from his flask.

“Do you mind if I call you Killian?” she asked shyly. He shook his head, offering her the flask. She took a long drink and made a face, scowling a little when Killian laughed.

“Ugh, I don’t like this at all!”

“Was that your first sip of rum?” Killian asked, taking his flask back and taking a drink. Emma nodded, her face still scrunched up. “Don’t worry, you get used to it.”

“Something you’ve learned from being a pirate?” Emma asked curiously.

“Aye, but I wouldn’t say it’s the worst thing I’ve learned,” Killian said, looking away from her for a moment. He didn’t want to ruin the newfound bond between them with his melancholic brooding, but he doubted she would understand what he’d done as a pirate if he told her.

“What’s one of the best?” Emma asked gently, her hand softly resting on his shoulder and drawing his attention away from his maudlin thoughts. He turned to look at her and she dipped her head encouragingly. There was a sadness behind her eyes too.

Maybe she hadn’t known a harsh life on the seas, but she had seen some things in her time.

“The stars,” he rasped, gesturing up with his hook. “One of the first things I learned when I was in the Royal Navy–”

“You were in the Royal Navy?” Emma asked. She opened her mouth to demand more information on that, but the look on his face silenced her. She thought for a moment and then prompted him, “Tell me more about the stars.”

“Well, you learn to navigate by the stars, yes, but learning about constellations are far better than that,” Killian explained. “What do you know about the stars, Emma?”

“Very little,” Emma admitted. “When I was younger, I hoped that I would one day fly up to them and touch them.” She laughed somewhat humorlessly. “My tutors quickly dissuaded me of that notion.”

“Then do I have a constellation for you,” Killian murmured. He pointed up. “Do you see those stars up there? They make somewhat of a sideways T?” She shook her head and he beckoned her closer to follow his eyesight.

“There,” he whispered. “That’s Cygnus, the swan. Do you see it?” Killian and Emma leaned in closer to one another and their cheeks were practically brushing.

“Oh, there it is! I see it!” Emma said excitedly. She gasped and she looked over at him. Their noses were brushing and they were practically sharing a breath. Without warning, Emma grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

Killian’s lips melded against hers and he simply let her hold him there as they both deepened the kiss.

  
When they broke apart, they were both gasping for air, their eyes closed.

“That was…” Emma started softly.

“A one time thing,” Killian said roughly, dropping his flask at her feet. He couldn’t be with a princess, no matter how much he wanted to. He got up and walked away from her, his hand going to his lips.

* * *

It had been five days since they’d kissed and Emma was miserable. She couldn’t stop from glancing over at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Henry had asked if they were fighting again, and that’s why Killian kept looking over at her.  
  
And somehow that made it all worse. Knowing that he was looking at her too just made her heart twist in her chest.  
  
She’d wanted to kiss him. She still wanted to kiss him. She hadn’t loved anyone since Neal, but she definitely felt something like love for the pirate.

“Mama?” Henry asked from her lap. He’d been drawing picture of the ocean, sitting with her on the deck. When she didn’t respond right away, he put down his paper and crayons to turn around and hug her.

“Everything okay, baby?” Emma asked softly, taking a moment to bury her face in her son’s hair.

“You seem sad, Mama,” Henry said softly. He looked back between her and Killian. “Did Killy-un say something mean to you?” His little brow furrowed. “I’ll make him ‘pologize!”

Emma smiled and hugged him tighter. “No, no, it’s all right. Mama just misses Nana and Poppa that’s all,” she murmured, smiling down at her son and stroking his cheek. Her boy was so sweet and far more perceptive than she’d given him credit for. Feeling somewhat comforted by at least the presence of Henry’s love in her life, she kissed his forehead.

“Okay, good!” Henry exclaimed. “Cuz I wanted to ask you ‘bout that!” He pointed over at the horizon. “It’s been getting closer and closer to us, but I can’t see.”

Emma brought Henry to the railing, thinking it was just a bird at first. But it was far too large to be a bird and coming closer on the tide.

It was a ship.

“Killian!” she called out in fear, keeping Henry close as she sprinted up to the helm. “There’s a ship behind us and gaining fast!” She pointed behind them, trying to keep her hand steady.

He pulled out a telescope and looked where Emma was pointing. “Bloody hell!” Killian cursed. “It’s one of Regina’s ships. Take the lad below and lock the door tight!” He turned to his crew. “Men! One of the Evil Queen’s ships is on our tail! Johnson, Starkey, I need you to adjust the sails! The rest of you, prepare for battle!”

Killian adjusted his grip on the wheel, clenching his jaw. When he saw Emma still standing there, he barked, “Emma go! Save Henry!”

Cupping the back of Henry’s head, she carried him downstairs and to the closet in Killian’s room. She piled some of Killian’s coats on top of him. “Do you remember what I said?” she asked in a shaky voice, stroking Henry’s cheek.

“Hide here until you come get me,” Henry repeated in a shaky voice. He lifted childish and trusting arms to his mother and Emma hugged him tightly. “Mama? I love you.”

“I love you too, Henry,” Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his hair. Tears filled her eyes and she cupped the back of his head. “I love you so much. Be safe.” She stroked her son’s cheek.

“Where are you going?” he whimpered, burying his face in her shirt.

“I’m going to help Killian fight the bad guys,” Emma murmured, kissing his head. “Mama will come back for you, and if it’s not Mama it will be Killian, okay? But everything is going to be just fine. Mama is going to make sure of it.” She held him tighter. “I love you, sweetheart. Stay here.” She tucked him safely underneath the coats and closed the closet doors.

She would rather die fighting than stay cowering beneath the deck, especially if Henry’s life was on the line. Drawing her sword, she came to stand on the deck. The Evil Queen’s ship was within three ship lengths now, and all of Killian’s men were drawing swords, prepping the canons and manning their stations..

“Emma, what are you doing?” Killian demanded, his voice harsh with an emotion she couldn’t clearly identify. “I can’t guarantee your safety!”

“You don’t need to keep me safe!” Emma replied, drawing herself up to her full height. “You know how well I can fight. So let me help!” Killian opened his mouth to object but Emma continued, “Let me put it this way: either you agree that I can help up here, or you say I can’t and I’ll sneak back up here anyway! Which will it be?”

Killian let out a frustrated groan, but jerked his head up as the ship came beside them. “Men, prepare to fight!” he called.

Emma squared her shoulders, her sword pointed forward.

* * *

In the thick of the fighting, Killian couldn’t help but spare a glance every so often to make sure Emma was doing all right. He was worried out of his mind that she could get hurt, and while he wanted to use the helplessness he was feeling, and transform it into anger, he couldn’t.

He hadn’t spoken to her in days, out of his own guilt and shame for their kiss. He wasn’t regretting the kiss, not at all, but the kiss had exposed something in him that he didn’t even know he was capable of.

He was starting to fall for the Princess.

And he couldn’t help but immediately feel disheartened by their differences in status. The kingdom would never accept him as Prince, and Emma would never leave her parents behind to start a life of piracy with him. So he pushed her away. And now, as he watched her fight as hard as any of his crew, he found himself sorely regretting it.

He watched as she kicked a man square in the chest and sent him sprawling into the ocean, barely keeping a smile hidden as she did so. She was right: there was no way he would’ve been able to keep her from the fighting if he’d ordered her to stay below deck.

Gods, she was so stubborn and strong, it was surely going to be the death of him.

Assuming of course, that they actually made it out of this battle alive.

“The Queen has ordered us to bring the boy to her alive! Spare no one else!” one of the knights barked.

“Over my dead body!” Emma snarled, pressing forward into the thick of the battle.

“I think that’s the idea, love!” Killian called worriedly after her, pressing into the fray. Without even realizing, he found himself pressed shoulder to shoulder with her, fighting the Queen’s black knights as if they’d been fighting beside each other all their lives. “I hate to break it to you, love, but I think we’d make a great team!” he called, dodging a blow.

“We haven’t spoken in five days and that’s all you have to say to me?” Emma asked in frustration, her sword clanging with her opponent’s. She pushed him back and barely dodged another blow.

“Love, I’m sorry–” Killian started, wanting to make things right with her.

“I don’t think now’s the best time for apologies,” Emma retorted, ducking underneath the arm of a knight and all but body slamming into him. “You should be watching your own back, Killian.”

“But then who would be watching yours?” Killian called, his hook coming up to pierce the man who tried to attack Emma when she wasn’t paying attention. “And I must say, your back is much more delectable than mine.”

“Flirting? At a time like this? Really?” Emma asked, but he caught the smile that graced her lips.

This was so much better than the pining they’d been doing the last few days. Working with her, side by side, bantering back and forth. Despite the danger, his heart felt lighter than it had in days.  

Until he felt the whoosh of steel by his face and a clatter of a sword by his feet. There was a sword mere inches from him, but a body in front of his had stopped its path from striking him dead.

“Emma!” he roared, cradling her body in his arms as she fell to the ground. His men seemed to swarm en mass to drive the knights away, and he was left cradling her. “You bloody damnable woman!” Killian cried hoarsely, taking the weapon out and clamping down on her wound. He crushed his forehead to hers. “Come on, Emma, please don’t be dead…”

“I’m here,” Emma whispered weakly, her eyes fluttering open.

“Why did you do that?” Killian whispered, brushing some hair out of her face with his hook. “Who cares if I’m gone?”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt for me,” Emma whimpered, looking up at him with a hazy gaze. “They wouldn’t be here if not for me…” Her hand came up weakly to trail against his cheek “I care about you too much, even if you don’t care about me…”

The words nearly broke his heart. She thought him indifferent to her? Gods, what a fool he’d been!

Her hand weakly fell away from his cheek and fell to the ship’s deck with a soft thud.

“Emma?” he asked weakly. “Emma, wake up…of course I care…of course I do…” He barely recognized the wrecked timbre of his own voice. “Emma? Emma…please? Wake up, Emma. Come back to me, Emma.” He gave her a gentle shake, her head lolling about a little bit.

“Henry…”

The name barely slipped from her lips before she went limp. Her chest barely rose and fell, a sign that she was clinging to life. A ringing sounded in his ears and he tried in vain to repress the hollow feeling inside him.

It was just like Liam all over again.

How could he stand to lose another person he loved?

“Captain?” Smee said gently. “She’s still alive. Bron says he can try to heal her…but he needs to get her to the galley, and he needs you to get your alcohol. It’ll disinfect her wounds.” Killian looked up wildly, still cradling the princess close to his chest. “Go, Captain. She needs you to help her.”

He kissed her forehead, reluctantly handing her over to Smee. He got up and staggered to his room, unlocking the door. Seeing her touches in his room, her things, or things of his she had moved, made his heart ache and he let out a scream of agony, throwing everything on his desk onto the floor.

It was then that he saw his flask on the table by her bedside. She had been keeping it there? But why?

“Killy-un?” Henry’s small voice piped up from behind him. Killian whirled around to see his closet door creak open and the boy peaked out. “Mama said you’d come get me when it was safe to come out?”

“She said that?” Killian asked hoarsely. If she said that, it meant that despite everything, she trusted him enough with Henry’s life, and by extension her own. Suddenly the flask by her bedside made a little bit more sense, even though he wasn’t even sure he was worthy of her trust.

With a shaking hand, he took the flask and cradled it to his chest. He collapsed to his knees, barely letting out a sob. “Emma…gods, please don’t let her die…”

“Killy-un?” Henry asked in a trembling voice, slowly approaching him. “Killy-un? Where’s my Mama? Is she okay?”

He stared helplessly down at Henry, wishing he had answers for the boy. Not knowing what else to do, Killian scooped the boy up in his arms and began to sob, cradling him close. “I’m so sorry, Henry…I’m so sorry…”

* * *

Emma’s eyes weakly fluttered open, groaning as her eyes adjusted to the light. It stung as she breathed, but it certainly hurt less than being stabbed. She could see the black thread along her shoulder, the careful work of Bron’s stitching.

Taking a sniff, she smelled rum and her nose scrunched in distaste. Killian’s flask lay by her bedside table. Weakly, her fingers reached out to trace the smooth metal. But instead, she found her fingers held by a tiny hand, and a mop of brown hair was pressed up against her hip.

Her heart swelled to see her Henry curled up beside her, his chest rising and falling. His eyes were a little red-rimmed and his clothes were a little bit dirty, but him being there meant they’d won and no one had taken her son away from her.

And she had Killian to thank for it.

The last thing she remembered was hearing Killian say he cared about her. Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up to find him, then she realized that someone was holding her other hand. Looking over, she found Killian asleep on her other side, holding her hand tightly in his own. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and Killian bolted awake with a gasp.

“Emma!” Killian gasped, looking at her straight in the eye. She couldn’t even respond before his lips were crushed to hers. “Bloody hell, you had me scared to death, love,” he murmured against her lips. “Don’t ever do anything so reckless ever again.”

His hand came to cup her cheek, his thumb gently trailing along her skin. She leaned into his touch, letting her eyes close. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw him try to stab you with your back turned and I couldn’t…” she started, but he leaned in and kissed her again.

“It’s okay,” Killian murmured, nudging their noses together. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.” He closed his eyes for a moment.

Emma cupped Killian’s cheek in her hand, her eyes closed too. “You need a shave,” she murmured. Too afraid to open them, too afraid it was all a dream, she asked hesitantly, “Why did you push me away after we kissed? Am I…” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Am I not enough?”

“Gods, no, Emma…” His voice sounded utterly wrecked. “That’s not it at all.”

At this, she opened her eyes, taking him in. He wasn’t looking at her, certainly ashamed of the way he’d behaved the last few days.

“Then why?” she asked softly.

“I didn’t see a future,” Killian said glumly, Her fingers combed through his hair and he pressed into her touch more. “You’re a princess. When you first came on board, you were this stubborn, high-minded, pain in my arse–”

“I probably still am all those things–” Emma joked.

A smile ghosted his lips. “Let me finish. As I got to know you, I found this incredible woman with so much heart and determination. You’re so incredible, lass.”

“I’m pretty sure determined is just a nicer way of saying stubborn,” Emma retorted, her heart singing. She’d been so wrong about him too, and she was so glad that they were getting the opportunity to work things out.

Killian let out a laugh at her comment and brought his head up to look at her. Their eyes met and he smiled. “You’re impossible,” he told her, his voice full of affection.

“And you love me for it,” Emma retorted, equally as affectionate.

“Aye, I think I do love you,” Killian whispered. “Or I’m starting to fall in love with you. And it had me scared. After all, a princess and a pirate? What kind of future would we have?”

“We won’t have one at all if we don’t try. And you are the first person in so long who actually makes me want to try for one,” Emma answered. She thought back to the night when they were stargazing, her hand running through his hair still. “I know… there’s a lot about your past that you don’t want to tell me. And that’s okay. Because I’m going to choose to see the best in you.”

“And I you,” Killian answered softly. They stood in silence for a moment, Killian’s hand still cupping her cheek gently. Finally, he asked, “What have I done to deserve such high esteem from such a beautiful, incredible woman?”

“Well for one, you don’t always treat me like a princess,” Emma answered softly. “You treat me as your equal.” She blushed when she added, “And you’re really good with Henry. No one who is that good with my son can be that horrible now, even if his past was bad.”

“How do you know I didn’t just ply him with sweets?” Killian rumbled, and they both laughed.

“Because I would know. Henry can’t lie to save his life,” Emma murmured fondly, her gaze going down to her son. She wasn’t sure how this all would fit together yet, if Henry would be okay with what was going on, if they could even make this work. But she was willing to try if he was.

“Oh, just you wait, maybe I’ll be a bad influence on him yet.”

That sounded like a future if she ever heard one. Her response was immediately cut off by a yawn and Killian opened his arms to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes flutter shut. It seemed all so different now, the creaking of the ship, the gentle rise and fall of the waves against the boat.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Killian coaxed, his voice cutting through her thoughts like a lighthouse in a storm. “I’ll be here when you wake.”

What was once so intimidating and imposing now felt like something she’d been waiting for her whole life.

* * *

The dead leaves on the dock were frost-tipped and slowly becoming icier as Elsa paced back and forth, her dress stirring them as she walked. A little flurry of snow swirled about her and she kept looking back at the horizon.

“Elsa, take a deep breath,” Anna said patiently. “I can hear your thoughts from here. And no, they did not get eaten by a giant sea monster. There aren’t any this close to Arendelle, you know that!”

A wry smile crossed Elsa’s lips as she took in her sister’s words. “I know, but after the attack on their ship by Regina–”

“Oh look! There they are!”

A ship began coming closer and closer, much to Elsa’s relief. A quick inspection of the ship revealed that it was indeed the Jolly Roger.

But Elsa knew she wouldn’t rest easy until she laid eyes on Emma and Henry. Elsa found Henry easily enough. He was standing by the railing waving enthusiastically at her, his little hand and face barely coming over the top of the railing. She waved back, laughing.

When she went to go look for Emma, Elsa found her friend tenderly kissing Captain Hook. The pair broke apart, Captain Hook’s thumb crossed a clear path of stitches on Emma’s shoulder, his face marred with worry. Elsa couldn’t make out what he said, but whatever it was, Emma seemed to soothe the Captain with her response.

And while Elsa had a million questions, the look on her best friend’s face was unmistakable: pure, unbridled joy.

“You know something, Anna? I think you’re right. I’d say she’s just fine.”

“That man is just fine,” Anna muttered, raising her eyebrows.

Elsa nodded in agreement. Though not her type, he was very easy on the eyes.“He certainly is something. Just…wait until she gets settled before we make her tell us _everything_.”

“Auntie!” Henry hollered to Elsa. “They’ve been kissing so much the past few days! Make them stop! Kissing is gross!” He squealed with laughter as Emma scooped him up into her arms. She began peppering Henry’s face with kisses and soon the Captain joined in.

Emma grinned sheepishly over the ship’s railing when she saw the gobsmacked look on Elsa’s face.

She was going to have a _lot_ of explaining to do.


End file.
